


Charades

by dcisamtyler



Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Jealous!Master, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Based on an anonymous Tumblr request for jealous Simm!Master.You, the Doctor and the Master always have game night. One night, you decide to play Charades.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader
Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Charades

The Master pouted under the muted light of the TARDIS library, a shadow darkening the stubble on his jawline. His arms fell to his sides as his wildly expressive “grizzly bear” charade went unguessed by the Doctor. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he flopped his entire body onto the couch next to you, shooting a glare in the Doctor’s direction.

The Doctor sat on the edge of a loveseat, his elbows resting on his knees. He was watching you, about to say something, before his eyebrows lifted at the Master’s theatrics. “How was I supposed to know that was a grizzly bear? You do know what a grizzly bear is, yeah? Big scary brown thing with teeth?”

You watched carefully as the Master’s lips thinned out. He narrowed his eyes, anger clouding in them. He stuck his neck out at the Doctor. “Of course, I know what a grizzly bear is. What kind of bloody idiot doesn’t know what a grizzly bear is?”

The Doctor scoffed. “You, apparently, because that wasn’t anywh—”

“Boys,” you shouted, jumping up from the couch, putting your hands up like a referee. You rolled your eyes. If they were going to continue like this, it was going to be a long night and you were going to need more wine.

Both Time Lords behaved. They snapped their eyes up at you. “Sorry,” they replied, moping as they simultaneously sank into their seats.

You inhaled and closed your eyes for a second, pinching the bridge of your nose.

Usually, you loved game night with the two Time Lords. It was the only time the three of you would truly have fun together. You’d always grab yourself a glass of the universe’s finest moscato (recommended by the Master) and settle into the sitting area of the TARDIS library to play whatever game the three of you decided (or compromised) on playing that night.

You were outnumbered two Time Lords to one human. They would always choose a lame and confusing Gallifreyan game that involved a lot of numbers, too many rules, and occasional violence. It usually ended up being a lot more fun for the two Time Lords than it was for you.

But that night, they decided to surprise you. Instead of picking one of Gallifrey’s poor excuses for fun, they asked you to pick a popular human game, particularly something you would actually enjoy.

It probably wasn’t the best idea for you to choose Charades of all games, but it was the easiest to play. 

It wasn’t like you brought all of your board games onto the TARDIS with you. You didn’t have many options, and frankly, there were a few human board games that you’d rather the Master not know about. Otherwise, game night would end in a physical or mental injury, or even worse, an obsessive Master insisting the night not end until he finally won the game.

Humans got particularly nasty with Monopoly. The Master would probably rip the board to shreds before throwing all of the money into the air like a paper storm.

So, that night, all of you sat down to write random actions or words on little scrap pieces of paper, tossing them into a velvet box the Doctor had lying around in the TARDIS. It seemed easy enough until you actually started playing.

At first, the belligerent Master pretended he was illiterate to get himself out of playing, claiming he couldn’t read human. Then the Doctor misunderstood the fact that only one person was guessing at a time, turning a couple of rounds into a shouting match.

Since there were only three of you, you had to switch it up every round so that everybody was guessed by a different person. The cycle would switch and repeat. Easier said than done, apparently, even when your partners were two genius aliens.

Now, the Time Lords were simply sitting there in silence, glaring at each other when you loudly grabbed the box from the table, trying to distract them. “Alright. Your turn, Doc,” you sing-songed, shoving the box full of poorly-folded papers in the Doctor’s face. 

While the Master was reluctant to enjoy the game, the Doctor easily took to it. He seemed to be a big fan of being a one-night thespian, playing out very silly actions to make you giggle at them. It worked every time, much to the Master’s chagrin. You could feel his bitter gaze on you as he glanced between the two of you every time, a frown set into his face.

You tilted your head at the box, beckoning the Doctor to pick a new clue. The Doctor was clearly excited about his next turn, though he tried to play it off. He raised an eyebrow at you, his lips curling into a smirk as he reached into the box, dramatically fishing through the papers. There was an annoying ruffling sound for half a minute before the Master audibly groaned behind you.

“Doctor, just pick one, for Rassilon’s sake,” he barked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

The Doctor stopped and looked at the Master for a beat before he did one more exaggerated ruffle, finally plucking out a piece of folded paper. 

With that, he swatted you away and carefully unfolded the piece of paper as if it was a document full of nuclear launch codes. The Master rolled his eyes, meeting your gaze with a pointed look on his face. As you sat back down next to the Master, the Doctor pursed his lips. “Okay. Are you ready?”

“No,” the Master deadpanned.

You shot the Master a look before smiling at the Doctor. “We’re ready.”

The Master huffed, casually waving a hand in the air, settling further into his seat.

The Doctor ignored him, simply beginning to act out whatever his word was. You looked forward to this. His acting was always an interesting sight to behold. This time, he crouched down to the ground, almost squatting as he playfully waved his arms around, walking like a crab.

The Master glanced at you with his lips parted in confusion, shaking his head. You shrugged. You had no idea what the hell the Doctor was trying to do, either. It seemed like it was even worse than the Master’s poor grizzly bear impression, yet the Doctor kept on going, trying to will you into guessing something.

“Uh, hermit crab?” you asked, spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

The Doctor shook his head, continuing to play out the very same action. Then at the sight of your confusion, he stood up, moving around in a strange skipping/waddling mix that had you covering your mouth to stop your laughter.

“I don’t even know where to start with that,” the Master chuckled, his arms crossed lazily over his chest. “Put Y/N back up there. Little human’s more interesting to watch.”

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, laughing bitterly. “Yeah, of course, you’d think so.”

“Doctor,” you scolded.

The Doctor shrugged, starting to skip around the small space in front of you. You squinted at him, wondering where you had seen a similar skip before. 

“Wait,” you started, sitting at the edge of your seat. You watched him closely as he waved his arms around more, and jumped out of your seat. “Oh my gosh, are you an Adipose?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened and he pumped a fist in the air, shooting a satisfied smirk at the Master. He grabbed you and pulled you into a hug. “Y/N, you are brilliant.”

You could practically hear the Master’s eyeroll behind you as he slumped into the couch cushions. “This game is stupid,” he mumbled.

The Doctor pulled away from you, looking at the other Time Lord sulking on the couch.

The Master was now dramatically slipping further into his hoodie. He had his hands around the strings, yanking them so that the hood scrunched up around his face. You watched in amusement as he hopped off the couch, but then he shook his face at you. “I’m done playing this human bulls—”

“Master,” you interrupted. He didn’t listen, and your eyes followed him as he stormed out of the library like a dramatic teenager.

“No, you lovebirds can have your fun,” he shouted over his shoulder. He slammed the door behind him, making you and the Doctor flinch in place.

The Doctor bit his lip, eyebrows raised.

You awkwardly rubbed a hand over your arm, knowing that the Master’s reaction might have been somewhat your fault. “I should probably go, uh, check on him?”

You jabbed a thumb back at the door, while the Doctor nodded. “Right. Yeah. Probably best.”

Without a reply, you gave a little shrug and slowly walked towards the doors of the TARDIS library.


End file.
